1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device having improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting diode display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an organic light emitting display device has been spotlighted as a flat panel display device. In general, the organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting layer, a first electrode disposed under the organic light emitting layer, and a second electrode disposed on the organic light emitting layer. The organic light emitting display device causes a difference in electric potential between the first and second electrodes to allow the organic light emitting layer to emit light, and displays an image using the light.
The organic light emitting display device is classified into a front surface light emitting type and a rear surface light emitting type. In the front surface light emitting type organic light emitting display device, the light emitted from the organic light emitting layer travels to the outside of the organic light emitting display device after passing through the second electrode, and in the rear surface light emitting type organic light emitting display device, the light emitted from the organic light emitting layer travels to the outside of the organic light emitting display device after being reflected by the second electrode.